A Christmas Full of Golden Roses
by Dr.Oreo92
Summary: Here's some late christmas smut because why not? this is my second favorite pairing as odd as it is. hope you enjoy! reviews welcome!


**A Christmas Full of Golden Roses**

Ruby rose had set an alarm on her scroll for five AM for one specific reason. Yes, today was December 25, so that made it Christmas morning, but the scythe-wielder didn't want to wake anyone up just yet. She slowly creeped off her bed and landed softly on the floor. She walked over to a box she placed under her cloak so no one would find it. She had to hide away the contents of the box because it would arouse too many questions.

When she opened the box she gazed at the one of the two key elements of the plan that would make this Christmas the best one she'd ever had. The type of Christmas she had wanted to have with this certain person for the past four years, ever since she lost her mother and her family had adopted her. She turned around to see her long golden locks flowing off one side off her bed. She quietly mewled at the idea of being up there with her, but she couldn't think about that now since she knew Blake was an early riser and she would have to focus on setting the object up in the door frame.

She looked back down at the object ad thought 'This has to work, right? I mean, what's more romantic than mistletoe' Little did she know that a certain faunus couldn't sleep last night and spent the whole night reading. She only pretended to be asleep because she thought someone noticed she was awake and was going to yell at her to go to sleep, but she did not expect to see their young leader bring mistletoe out of a box underneath her cloak. 'Who is that for? I hope it's not me. I wouldn't want to hurt Ruby, but I have my eye on someone else. Aww, Velvet. Ugh, not now. Just ask her'

Blake got up to confront her teammate and whispered "Ruby" This startled Ruby and she began to fall off the ladder she was on, only to be caught by the raven-haired girl. "Sorry, Ruby. I didn't mean to startle you. I just was going to ask you something. Who is that for? Is it me or Weiss?" Ruby just looked down in shame. "Ruby… that's sweet, but…" "Blake, I'm going to stop you right there. Don't worry, it's not you… or Weiss…"

Blake looked confused before her eyes got wide and looked at Yang's bunk and them back to Ruby who had returned to her state of ground-staring shame. "Yang! But she's your… you're her… you guys are…" She stopped trying when she saw Ruby start to shake and sob. "Blake… please stop" Blake felt terrible and pulled Ruby into a comforting hug. "Hey, hey! Shhh, shhh. It's okay. I'm sorry, you're okay. That was just confusion, I'm sorry" Ruby's tears were flowing freely now. "If that was your reaction, how do you think she'll react?" Blake didn't know how to respond to that. "Well I assume you guys aren't related by blood because of your last names" "Yeah, her family adopted me after my mom passed away. I've tried to think of her as only as a sister before! I tried!" Ruby responded, I little louder than should be allowed at this time in the morning.

Unfortunately, it was loud enough two wake the other two girls in the room. Weiss was too tired to look up so she muttered "Sleeeeeep!" While Yang heard Ruby's muffled sobs and shot and out of bed. When she saw her and Blake by the doorway she moved as fast as she could and took Ruby from Blake. "Hey, lil sis, what's the matter?" She said as softly as possible. Noticing something was going on, Weiss got up and asked "Hey, Ruby. Would coffee make you feel better?" Ruby nodded and Weiss went to do so.

After another minute, Ruby stopped crying and went to go sit down and Weiss gave her the cup of coffee she prepared. "One crème, five sugars" She said with a mixture of fake cheer and sympathy. "Thanks" Ruby responded with a slight thankful smile. She took a sip before continuing to stare at the ground. "Ruby, you still haven't answered my question" Yang spoke up. "I can't try to help and help if you don't tell me what's the matter" Ruby looked at her and said "You'd hate me if I told you" "Ruby I could never hate you" Yang replied giving her sister a hug. "Guys, could you give us a minute?" Yang asked. "Sure. Come on Weiss" Blake responded. Weiss hesitated, but didn't argue as she and Blake left the room.

"What's that all about, Blake? Did she tell you?" Weiss asked. "Yes, but I shouldn't be the one to tell her, so I said nothing" Blake returned. Weiss gave her a look that could only symbolize the words 'Well go on' "Well, I caught her this morning putting mistletoe by the door. I asked her which of us it was for and she said neither" She watched as the wheels turned in Weiss's head. "Yang?" She asked and Blake nodded. "My reaction to her telling me that could have been better and she got upset and started crying. She said something a bit too loud and it woke guys up. She kept rambling about how they're not real sisters and how she can't just think of her as a sister. I think she thinks about us in a more sisterly manner than she does with Yang" Blake explained. "Well if that's the case I think we should leave them to it while we go spare or something" Weiss suggested. "Agreed" Blake answered back as they walked towards the gym.

"Ruby, just say something, anything! Please…" Ruby couldn't bear to see Yang like this. "Yang… if I tell you what's been bothering me, can you promise to accept me afterwards, no matter how you take it?" Ruby asked. "Sure, Rubes" Yang answered reassuringly. Ruby took a deep breath and began. "Yang… do you remember how I was when I lost my mom?" "Yeah, it was a lot like this" Yang responded. "That was because I lost the person I cared the most for in this world. And right now I'm scared I'm going to lose that kind of person again" Ruby looked into Yang's lilac eyes. "Yang… I love you" Yang got a confused look and said "I know that, Rubes. Why would I be angry about that? I love you too" "No, that's not what I mean. You love me like a sister and a family member, while I love you like a… a girlfriend" Ruby looked more scared than she ever had before. And she fights monsters for a living, While Yang just looked shocked and confused while her brain tried to comprehend what she just heard. "Ruby, I…" This was not the kind of response Ruby wanted to hear. Without warning, Ruby shot off of bed the bed and ran towards the door. Yang expected this response and Ruby still had to open the door. This extra time gained Yang the time she needed to grab Ruby by the arm. "Ruby, wait!" At this point Ruby was halfway out the door. They just stood in the doorway, staring into each eyes, not saying a word. At the same time they looked up. Before she fell, Ruby had successfully put up the mistletoe. They went back to staring at each other before Ruby rapped her in a kiss before she could argue. Yang didn't struggle, but instead kissed her back. Ruby could have sworn she felt electricity flowing through and in between their bodies.

Yang slipped her tongue into Ruby's mouth and she relished in the feeling before returning the favor. Yang ripped the other girl inside and slammed the door before they broke apart for air. Yang gave her a seductive smile before throwing her onto Blake's bed. At this, Ruby's brain melted. Yang didn't waste any time getting on the bed with her.

They kissed again, but more intensely than the first time. Yang broke away prematurely which left Ruby with a confused look on her face. "How are we gonna explain this to dad?" Yang asked before moving her lips down to Ruby's neck. "Mmm… now that we're here I realize in all the years I wanted to do this, I never thought about that. I never though you would… mmm… Yang" She had moved down to the young leader's chest and slipped her hand inside, only to notice one thing. "Ruby… why aren't you wearing a bra?" Yang asked teasingly. "Were you really that hopeful?" "Well I wasn't wrong, was I" Her grin grew wider with that. Yang through her own shirt off and tossed it aside.

She unclasped her own bra while the other stared in awe at the girl's perfect chest. "What have I told you, ruby? It's rude to stare…" Yang came down so her mouth was right next to her sister's ear. "…but I don't mind…" She whispered as her hand started tugging on the other's black pajama shirt. She slowly removed it putting a hand on her back that stuck out a knuckle that followed the shirt up as it went while lightly digging into her spine. This sent shivers up and throughout her body. Yang lifted her knee up in between the legs that belong to girl beneath her. Ruby let out a gasp which gave Yang a thought.

She moved her hand down to where her knee was and started playing gently with the waistline of her bottoms. "Wait, do you think we should, you know…" Ruby asked quickly. "Well you seem to think so…" She pushed her knee, causing Ruby to gasp again "…you've been wetting my knee for the best couple minutes. So then you wouldn't mind if I…" She moved her hand farther down, still outside her pajama bottoms, and began caressing her area "…do that" Ruby's eyes widened at this sudden action while Yang's smile just turned plain devilish.

"So let me guess, no underwear either, right?" Yang asked. Ruby just nodded while her blush deepened. Yang removed her own pants and tossed them onto the floor. "See, not so bad" She said while gesturing to herself. Ruby didn't hear her, she was too busy looking at the lacy material that hid what she wanted most. 'It would be so easy' she thought to herself. "Well if you want it off that badly that you're staring then I guess I can oblige" Before Ruby could comprehend what she had said it was gone, where she through it Ruby didn't know. "Now you" Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but was once again cut off by Yang taking action.

Within two seconds she was completely naked. Yang crawled up next to her and pulled her into kiss in an attempt to calm her down. Yang began tracing lines around Ruby's back. This action was all Ruby needed to feel comfortable, she felt like she was back when they were kids and Yang would do similar things in an attempt to tickle her. Yang's hand was still around Ruby's waist, roaming around her legs and thighs freely.

They broke apart and Ruby began massaging Yang's chest. "Mm, you do know to work your hands…" She came close to Ruby's ear again. "…and so do I" She whispered as she started to rub Ruby's core. "S-stop with a-all the teasing and just do something already" Ruby stuttered. "Someone's impatient. Okay, I think you're right. You had the guts to start this and you should be rewarded"

Without another word she plunged her middle finger into the younger girl's sex. This caused the normally cheerful and light spirited girl to be replaced with one filled with lust and desire. She started to moan loudly and wet the other girl's hand. "P-please..." She couldn't get out the last words of her sentence. Never the less, Yang new what she meant. "If you want more, you're going to have to work for it" She instructed.

Ruby sighed and replaced her right hand with her mouth and began sucking in the older girl's breast, although it was tough considering she couldn't get it all in her mouth. "T-there you go sis. I gave you the initiative and you… wow…" Yang was now the one having difficulty speaking. Ruby pulled back and made a comment. "Ha, now you're stuttering!" She chanted. "Shut up and suck my tit" Yang ordered back. "Now, now, Yang… there's no need to be vulgar" Ruby teased, happy that now she was in control of the situation. "I thought I was supposed to be the one doing the teasing?" Yang said with fake confusion.

Yang didn't want to be dominated by her little sister so she started pumping faster and added another finger, which shut Ruby up. "Yang… I can't take much more. I think I'm gonna…" Yang grew another smile. "Whenever you want to" Yang said, nicely. "YAAAAAAANG!" She screamed before spraying her nectar all over the sheets and the brawler's arm.

She pulled her arm up and licked her fingers. 'No way, cookies…' "Ruby you eat way too many cookies" She stated. "Why?" Ruby asked back. "Because when I taste your cum it I shouldn't taste chocolate chips" This got a giggle out of the scythe-wielder. "What's so funny?" Yang asked. "The fact that you just said 'when I taste your cum' to me" Yang just shook her head. "Well it's my turn now anyway" She stated before climbing up to the headboard of the bed before the other could contest, not that she would.

"Well what do you want?" Ruby asked nervously. "Hmm…" Yang started, pondering the question. "I want you to taste me" At this Ruby's eyes went wide. "Are y…" Yang didn't let her finish. "Yup, go ahead" Ruby hesitantly moved her head closer to her sister's core. She started with a slow lick that drove Yang insane, more than she thought it would. Hearing her lover moan so loudly made her start to get wet again.

She began to rub her own area and started to moan into her sister's insides. These new vibrations along with the other's tongue were making yang start convulsing slightly. She was shaking with ecstasy and delight. Within a minute she was on the verge of release. "Ruby I… I can't… I…" Yang was surprised she could make any noise at all. "Go ahead if you're ready" Ruby mumbled from between her legs. "RUUUUUUBES" She screamed as she released everything into the normally red-clad girl's mouth. She pondered the taste for a second. It was quite salty, but she didn't mind.

While she did this she was still rubbing her own, and within a couple seconds she released all she had left onto her hand. Yang took Ruby's hand and stuck it in her mouth. They were both tasting each other at the same time. When they both swallowed they flumped down beside each other. Ruby snuggled up to her lover with a content smile upon her face.

"You still haven't answered my question, how are we gonna explain this to dad?" Yang asked while still trying to regain her breath. Ruby giggled and spoke "We'll worry about it tomorrow. What I'm most concerned about is team JNPR, I already told Blake and I don't doubt she told Weiss" Yang looked at her and put on a comforting smile. "Well, like you said, we'll worry about it tomorrow" And with that they both fell asleep, but forgetting to put the covers over themselves.

_An Hour Later_

Blake and Weiss returned to the dorm covered in sweat from training. They had decided they had given the two enough time, although they didn't expect to see the sight they did when they entered the room. There were articles of clothing everywhere and the other two were sleepily cuddling on Blake's bed, naked. They both gagged at the smell when they entered. Blake just looked at her bed in dismay.

"How much you wanna bet that my bed is soaked right now?" Blake asked saddened. "Just use Yang's for a couple more hours until we wake up and open presents" Blake nodded and climbed to the top bunk. Weiss whipped out a can of air freshener before she herself went to bed.

It would be an awkward Christmas…


End file.
